Seireitei Orchestra
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Byakuya tiba-tiba manggil Ichigo. Katanya sih, minta diajarin piano. Loh? Mind to RnR, minna-san?


Halo, haloo! ariadne kembali lagi dengan... fic baru! Wahahahaha! Ingin nyoba bikin fic humor, ato paling ngga yang ngga serius-serius amat deh. Soalnya gue juga ga terlalu jago di humor.

Orange Butler tinggal dikit dirubah dan kayaknya bentar lagi update! (promosi) Oh ya, kalo ada yang nunggu fic Untitled, baru dilanjutin lagi. Soalnya gue lupa lanjutannya gimana**, **kelamaan hiatus sih. :P

So, happy reading! Enjoy! DLDR!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC, gaje, typo?, pedes manis (?), DLDR.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Seireitei Orchestra**

**By : ariadneLacie**

**.**

Disclaimer

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Teach Me.**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, nii-sama ingin bicara denganmu!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba. Ichigo hampir saja tersedak biji jeruk disaat mendengarnya.<p>

"Hah? Byakuya?" Ichigo pun memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Iya, nii-sama. Ayo, sekarang kita ke Soul Society!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

Hari ini adalah hari Byakuya mengunjungi makam Hisana. Ketahuilah, bahwa Byakuya selalu rutin mengunjungi makam Hisana sekali seminggu. Tepatnya di hari Minggu, karena hari itu tentu saja hari libur.

Meskipun terkesan romantis karena selalu mengunjungi makam almarhumah istri tercintanya, tetapi ia tidak pernah membawa rangkaian bunga apapun ketika mengunjungi makam Hisana. Yah, mungkin ia menggunakan bunga senbonzakura.

Dan pada suatu malam di hari minggu...

Byakuya terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan. Rukia yang menyadari Byakuya baru saja melewati kamarnya langsung terjaga.

"Nii-sama?" gumam Rukia. Ia pun buru-buru melihat jam. "Ah, ini kan masih jam 10 malam. Mau apa ya nii-sama? Hmm... oh iya! Ini kan hari Minggu..."

Rukia pun berniat tidur lagi, tetapi ia malah kebelet pipis. "Haduh, malam-malam dingin begini malah ingin ke toilet!" gerutunya. Ia pun segera keluar kamar dan berlari kecil menuju toilet.

Sementara Byakuya sudah sampai di makam Hisana yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Makam ini memang ditempatkan masih di dalam Kuchiki Mansion.

"Halo, Hisana," Byakuya pun memulai percakapan dengan makam-mendiang-istri-tercinta nya tersebut. "Apa kabar?"

Byakuya pun jongkok—tapi gak jadi karena ga elit. Jadi ia pun berlutut. "Tidak terasa ya... sudah sangat lama kau pergi. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku belum menikah lagi loh. Meskipun di sekitarku banyak wanita-wanita yang sangat memuja diriku. Tetapi, aku masih belum mau melepas julukan duren alias duda keren-ku ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menikah bukan karena ingin punya julukan duda keren! Tapi tentu saja karena aku masih mencintaimu Hisana. Oh, dan Rukia baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi Rukia sepertinya jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah oranye bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hisana? Aku tidak mungkin merestui mereka! Apa kata tetua nanti?"

Uh-oh, ternyata Byakuya Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan _cool_-nya itu bisa galau juga.

"_Byakuya-sama, mungkin anda perlu sedikit refreshing."_

Tiba-tiba Byakuya mendengar suara seorang cewek di dalam kepalanya sendiri. "Hisana?" gumam Byakuya.

"_Iya, Byakuya-sama. Ini aku,_" balas suara itu. _"Byakuya-sama, lebih baik anda melakukan refreshing dengan musik. Cobalah bermain alat musik, seperti saya dulu_."

"Musik? Dulu? Ah... piano maksudmu?"

"_Benar sekali! Mungkin anda bisa meminta bantuan pada Kurosaki Ichigo itu... dan mungkin dengan jalan ini kalian bisa dekat... dan anda bisa menilai apakah Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang tepat untuk Rukia..._"

Byakuya manggut-manggut. Lalu ia pun berdiri. "Baiklah, Hisana. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"_Aku juga, Byakuya-sama. Nanti jangan lupa putarkan rekaman permainan pianomu ya. Dadah Byakuya-sama."_

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Byakuya pun mengambil zanpakutounya. "Chire, Senbonzakura."

Wuuuuss, makam Hisana pun langsung diselimuti dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Byakuya pun menyarungkan kembali zanpakutou-nya dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia pun berbalik dan pergi.

Rukia yang baru kembali dari toilet berpapasan dengan Byakuya di jalan.

"Oh, nii-sama! S-selamat malam!" seru Rukia panik.

"Dari mana?" tanya Byakuya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia takut Rukia habis menguping apa yang ia bicarakan di makam tadi.

"T-toilet, nii-sama..."

"Oh, begitu. Oh ya, bisa tolong kau minta Kurosaki Ichigo untuk datang kemari? Kalau bisa besok atau secepatnya."

"Eh?"

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan Ichigo ke soul society, Ichigo tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa Byakuya memanggilnya? Apa ia khawatir Rukia diapa-apakan olehnya? Atau malah Byakuya ingin Ichigo menikah dengan Rukia? Ah! Jadian saja belum, masa Byakuya sudah curiga?<p>

"Hey, Ichigo! Sudah sampai nih!" kata Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Oh... iya."

Sekarang mereka berada di depan ruangan taichou divisi 6. Nyali Ichigo jadi agak ciut membayangkan ada Byakuya yang super dingin di dalamnya.

"Oii! Ichigo! Rukia!" seru seseorang. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menengok untuk melihat siapa itu. Ternyata Renji.

"Yo! Renji!" balas Ichigo. Renji segera berlari kecil dan mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Renji.

"Nii-sama ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo," jawab Rukia. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk, Ichigo!"

"Eh? I-iya." Ichigo pun segera masuk ke ruangan Byakuya. Sementara Rukia dan Renji menunggu di luar.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Tau tuh," jawab Rukia sama-sama penasaran.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pun masuk dengan selamat ke ruangan Byakuya. Ia pun langsung mendapati Byakuya yang sedang menulis sesuatu di mejanya.<p>

"Hmm, hai. Byakuya," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir. Ia jadi bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Byakuya sambil tidak melirik Ichigo sama sekali.

"Ya?"

"Kudengar kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya Byakuya _to the point_.

"Hah?" Ichigo heran mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya tadi. Piano katanya?

"Piano. Apa kurang jelas?" tanya Byakuya lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Ichigo langsung.

"O-oh. Ya... bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kuharap kau mau mengajariku cara memainkannya."

Hening. Ichigo cengo. Byakuya datar.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"Wuah!"

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk ruangan Byakuya jebol. Diikuti dengan suara gedebuk orang jatuh. Ternyata mereka adalah Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

"K-kalian ngapain?" tanya Ichigo _sweatdrop_.

"M-maafkan kami, nii-sama!" seru Rukia dari bawah tumpukan shinigami tersebut. Sementara yang lain cuma nyengir.

* * *

><p>Dan begitulah jadinya. Sepertinya para shinigami yang nguping ini jadi tertarik dengan hal yang barusan Byakuya minta. Mereka jadi minta Ichigo buat ngajarin mereka juga.<p>

Dan akhirnya Ichigo setuju-setuju aja buat ngajarin. Toh dia lagi ga sibuk, dan mereka bisa pinjam ruang kesenian sekolah.

Dan jadilah, tanpa nunggu-nunggu mereka langsung pergi ke Karakura.

Karena ini sudah agak sore, Karakura High School sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada orang. Untunglah, jadi Ichigo ga perlu buat alasan untuk minjem ruang kesenian sekaligus menjelaskan siapa orang-orang unik itu.

"Baiklah, meskipun disini tidak ada orang, tapi kalian jangan ribut ya!" kata Ichigo di perjalanan mereka menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Yaaa!" sahut Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku dan Yumichika bersamaan. Sementara Byakuya diem aja.

'_Huh, kenapa les privat-ku jadi diganggu sama orang-orang ga jelas ini?_' batin Byakuya. Meskipun dalem hatinya gitu tapi dia tetep _stay cool_ gitu loh.

"Oh ya Ichigo, kau bisa alat musik apa lagi selain itu?" tanya Renji.

"Hah? Hmm... Piano, Gitar, Biola, Cello, Drum..." jawab Ichigo.

"Waw! Tidak kusangka orang bodoh sepertimu bisa hebat juga!" seru Ikkaku. Ichigo cuma nyengir aja.

"Nah, ini kan ruangan keseniannya?" tanya Rangiku antusias sambil nunjuk sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

"Ah, iya!" jawab Ichigo. Mereka pun—kecuali Ichigo dan Byakuya—buru-buru masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan kesenian tersebut cukup luas. Berisi satu grand piano hitam besar di tengah ruangan. Sementara di sudut ruangan terdapat rak kaca berisi berbagai macam alat musik. Mulai dari gitar, biola, flute dan cello. Sementara di sudut yang lainnya terdapat satu set drum lengkap.

"Waw! _This is so amazing_!" seru Yumichika sok Inggris. Ia langsung pergi ke rak kaca. Dan menatap kaca tersebut dengan takjub.

"Hei, jangan ngaca mulu lo!" seru Rangiku sambil ngedorong Yumichika. Rangiku pun membuka kacanya dan mengambil sebuah flute.

"Rangiku-san bisa main flute?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah... dikit. Hehe," jawab Rangiku. Ia pun mulai memainkan beberapa not.

"Wah… hebat ya," kata Rukia kagum. Ia pun asik memerhatikan permainan flute Rangiku.

"Oke, Ichigo, aku mau main gitar!" kata Renji langsung ngambil gitar dan mulai genjreng-genjreng ga jelas. Sementara Ikkaku tanpa basa-basi langsung mukul-mukul drum. Yumichika masih sibuk ngaca, sementara Byakuya udah siap di depan piano.

"Oh iya. Jadi, kau mau belajar lagu apa, Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo. Hampir lupa akan keberadaan Byakuya.

"Terserah saja," jawab Byakuya masih datar.

"Yah… hmm, oke. Lagu klasik aja ya," kata Ichigo. Ia pun mulai menekan beberapa tuts yang menghasilkan harmonisasi yang sangat indah. Semua orang langsung diam.

"K-kenapa?" Ichigo sadar bahwa dari tadi dia diperhatikan.

"K-Keren!" seru Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ichigo jadi _blushing_.

"Ah…hahaha. Hahaha." Ichigo jadi makin salting.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, daripada kau salting seperti itu, lebih baik cepat saja," kata Byakuya masih datar. Mood Ichigo langsung drop.

"Hmm, jadi begini. Bagaimana jika kau baca not balok saja? Kau tentunya bisa kan?" tanya Ichigo. Byakuya diam seribu bahasa.

'_Ternyata… Byakuya sangat lemah soal musik ya. Wah, apa jadinya seorang Byakuya Kuchiki kalau seperti ini?_' batin Ichigo. Ia pun beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal.

"Ini! Mungkin lebih baik kau baca saja dulu," kata Ichigo sambil memberikan buku panduan belajar piano 'How to Play Piano for Kids'. Byakuya menatap Ichigo horror.

"Hei, hei, meskipun tulisannya seperti itu, tapi aku juga belajar dari situ kok!" kata Ichigo membela diri.

"Kyaaaa! Ruang kesenian-nya berhantuu!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan dari arah ruang kesenian. Ichigo segera melihat siapa itu.

Ternyata hanya seorang murid biasa. Kenapa ia sebut berhantu? "Hei, apa maksudmu…?"

"Ichigo! Kita masih dalam wujud shinigami bodoh! Jadi pasti saja alat musik ini terlihat melayang dan berbunyi sendiri!" seru Rukia.

"A-APA?" seru Ichigo panik. Ia pun buru-buru kembali ke gigainya yang entah muncul dari mana. "Hei, nona… yang tadi itu…"

"Kyaaa! Ada orang muncul tiba-tibaa!" cewek itu makin histeris. Hasilnya dia malah lari.

"Hei!" panggil Ichigo. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja," kata Renji tiba-tiba nongol. Ia masih sibuk menggenjreng asal gitar.

"Tapi… bisa gawat. Sudahlah, kita pergi saja dulu hari ini!" kata Ichigo. Semua orang yang lain pun terpaksa menurut dan mengembalikan peralatan ke tempatnya semula.

"Oh, Byakuya, kau bisa membawa buku itu. Nanti besok kita latihan lagi ya!" seru Ichigo.

"Ya!" seru semuanya bersemangat. Minus Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesaaai! Akhirnya selesaai!<p>

Begitu dapet inspirasi langsung diketik, jadi maapkan kalo gaje. Yah, ini kan chapter awal! Lagipula gue juga mau nyoba bikin fic yang ga AU. Bosen lama-lama.

So, tanpa basa-basi (perasaan udah banyak deh) mind to review?


End file.
